tommywestphallfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DegradingSeeker
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Silent-hill-downpour-news-banner.jpg page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 04:35, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! I am so very thankful that you came back here to help. I'm sorry it took me this long to let you know. I appreciate your efforts here. If you have any questions, please just ask me. Thank you very much! Lady Aleena (talk) 08:18, October 18, 2017 (UTC) : You're welcome, I'm happy to do it! DegradingSeeker (talk) 16:31, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Silent Hill image? Hi! You added Silent-hill-downpour-news-banner.jpg, and I was wondering if you would mind if I deleted it. So far, I haven't found any connections between Silent Hill and Westphall, though it was a pretty eerie film. So since it has nothing to do with Westphall, do you need it here? Lady Aleena (talk) 18:22, October 19, 2017 (UTC) : Nah, it can go. I think I was gonna make an article on the game series as a whole and include some references, like the school from Kindergarten Cop being the same one from the first Silent Hill (albeit with different names). DegradingSeeker (talk) 02:28, October 20, 2017 (UTC) ::I don't know if I want to extend Westphall out to video games. I know Keith Gow wouldn't add videos games, and it is his map I am working off of for the most part. I've already extended Westphall to straight to video and theatrical films, though I haven't added any of them yet. I'm still working on the series (though I'm taking a little break in adding at the moment). ::The image is gone, thanks for being understanding. Have a nice day! Lady Aleena (talk) 16:32, October 20, 2017 (UTC) Superheroes have their own category Hello there. I've moved all the superhero television series to their own category. It is the best looking category on this wiki because of your work. Thank you. Lady Aleena (talk) 18:03, October 27, 2017 (UTC) P.S. Wonder Woman is forthcoming. P.P.S. I can't seem to get my thoughts together. Just a few things about the fields in the infobox. For stars, I would like to keep it down to the top five or six actors. The date field is for television movies, so you can skip it for television series. The brand field is for fictional brands, like Morley and Oceanic Airlines, that have articles here and connect the series to Westphall. Morley connects to too many series to list them all in the infobox. If you think there should be additional fields in the infobox, let me know. Lady Aleena (talk) 18:11, October 27, 2017 (UTC) : Ah good to know, I was a little confused by those categories. DegradingSeeker (talk) 18:16, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Angels on Lucifer I would say no, unless John Constantine or another character from Constantine, is mentioned by name. Has there been any other on-screen mentions or appearances from other series? Also, angels are spread all over the TWU. There is Random on Out of the Blue, Marty DePolo in Teen Angel, and the angels in Touched by an Angel and Supernatural. There should be something very specific to make a new connection. So let's wait and see if they make any other specific connections to Constantine. Lady Aleena (talk) 18:46, November 2, 2017 (UTC) P.S. We have the Devil in Reaper too. Lady Aleena (talk) 18:49, November 2, 2017 (UTC) P.P.S. Will you be sticking around after you improve Adventures of Superman and Wonder Woman and add a summary to Arrow? We do have a lot of other series that could use your touch. Lady Aleena (talk) 19:09, November 2, 2017 (UTC) : No, definitely no other character mentions or appearances. Haven't noted any other brand connections either. I did hear rumors have an Arrowe and Supernatural crossover though, which would be cool. :Oh, and I will definitely stick around, I'm super-interested in crossover-type things like this, I've always liked connecting things in my head with fiction. Anyway, thanks for the response. DegradingSeeker (talk) 22:03, November 2, 2017 (UTC) ::If Arrow and Supernatural do cross over, then Supernatural would lose its disputed connection status. The whole Lariat thing drives me crazy. Lady Aleena (talk) 02:48, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Infobox television changes Hello there! I am writing to let you know that I am adding to Infobox television. With there being connections with questionable statuses, I am adding a field that will change the heading color of the box to denote the series status. However, before I start using that field, I want your opinion. So, please take a look at Infobox television/sandbox for examples. I am also thinking about letting the infobox categorize articles sometime in the future with the first field to add categories being the creators field, since series creators are sometimes the people who create connections between their series. However, that would require a bit of a rewrite to the creators field in some infoboxes. Do you think that is a good idea? Another thing I am thinking about changing is the network fields. I am thinking about renaming them and adding two more, network, nextnet, lastnet, and current. The first is the original or only network, the next one is for any intervening network before the last or current network. The infobox television on the Television wiki has the first and current fields, so I would like to bring ours inline with theirs a little. I am also thinking about adding fields for each of the above to separate the year spans for those networks. Also, do you have any other requests for the infobox, other infoboxes, or anything else? Lady Aleena (talk) 23:12, November 27, 2017 (UTC) : I think the colors need to be more distinctive between noncontiguos and ubsubstantiated series but otherwise it looks good and is a great idea. I suggest maybe grey for unsubstantiated. :For the second point, I'm not sure if there's enough creators to warrant a whole infobox category for this. Maybe they can just be added manually? : Lastly, that's a great idea, the more info the better. DegradingSeeker (talk) 23:51, November 27, 2017 (UTC) :: We have over 500 series, so that probably means 400 or more creators. I'll add this in a day or so, then make all necessary infobox adjustments. I'll probably add all of these then, however, I will need a lot of help going through all the articles with the template adjusting the network parameters. I can wait until you have a long span of time free. Just let me know when. Lady Aleena (talk) 05:49, November 28, 2017 (UTC) ::: I think I can help in a week or two. DegradingSeeker (talk) 08:05, November 28, 2017 (UTC) :::: Just let me know when you have several hours free every day for a few days. Changing network parameters will take a while. Also, sorry it took me more than a week to say something. I've been a little down lately. Lady Aleena (talk) 06:56, December 9, 2017 (UTC) :::: I will, and sorry you feel down. You can take as much time as you need to feel better. DegradingSeeker (talk) 17:58, December 9, 2017 (UTC)